premonicao_chroniclesfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Premonição Chronicles Soundtrack
Premonição Chronicles Soundtrack é a trilha sonora de fanfic Premonição Chronicles. Nesta página estão listadas todas as músicas que fazem parte da fanfic, sejam elas aparecendo em trechos no decorrer da história ou apenas citadas. Também está listada a trilha sonora oficial da fanfic. Oficial Link no YouTube: https://youtu.be/2vjPBrBU-TM?list=PL3LGyAT-6wyBb3XeRKzR82quJba6oFyvE Link no Spotify: https://open.spotify.com/user/12145274247/playlist/1pb2388tNUCYBGuXxVJGhx # Chandelier - Sia # Love is Dead - Kerli # Demons - Imagine Dragons # Summertime Sadness - Lana Del Rey # Helena - My Chemical Romance # Percussion Gun - White Rabbits # Savin' Me - Nickelback # The Draw - Bastille # In The End - Linkin Park # I Run to You - Lady Antebellum # Run - Nicole Scherzinger # Carousel - Melanie Martinez # Fire Meet Gasoline - Sia # Como Eu Quero - Kid Abelha # Ainda É Cedo - Legião Urbana Músicas por capítulo Link no YouTube: Link no Spotify: https://open.spotify.com/user/12145274247/playlist/3sJtyIOc44uBNEx50593Pe Capítulo 2: O Anti-Social e o Sortudo * Sexy Bitch - David Guetta ft. Akon * Titanium - David Guetta ft. Sia Capítulo 3: O Pianista e a Descolada * I Got Rhythm - George Gershwin Capítulo 4: O Esportista e o Romântico * What the Water Gave Me - Florence and The Machine Capítulo 5: O Gentil e o Bêbado * Love Rollercoaster - The Ohio Players Capítulo 7: O Visionário * Chandelier - Sia * Deadpool - On Broken Wings Capítulo 8: Ainda É Cedo * Como Eu Quero - Kid Abelha * Ainda É Cedo - Legião Urbana Capítulo 10: Motel California * Love is Dead - Kerli * Demons - Imagine Dragons Capítulo 11: Armadilha * Born to Die - Lana Del Rey * Summertime Sadness - Lana Del Rey * Fire Meet Gasoline - Sia Capítulo 12: Cabeças * Love Train - Tommy Lee * Helena - My Chemical Romance Capítulo 13: Natureza Morta * Turn Around, Look at Me - Bee Gees * The One That Got Away - Katy Perry Capítulo 15: Autoestrada * Superhero - The Pretty Reckless * Sweater Weather - The Neighbourhood * Percussion Gun - White Rabbits * Roads Untraveled - Linkin Park Capítulo 16: Jogo Perdido * Matty Jae - Alexz Johnson * Headphone Actor - LISA * Breathing In Your Smoke - Alexz Johnson Capítulo 17: A Casa de Cera * If I Die Young - The Band Perry * Savin' Me - Nickelback Capítulo 18: Círculos * Blame - Calvin Harris ft. John Newman * Carry On - Fun. * The Draw - Bastille Capítulo 19: Mensagens * Thinking Of You - Katy Perry Capítulo 20: Quando as Nuvens se Transformaram em Chuva? * Rewind - G.R.L. * Anaconda - Nicki Minaj * In The End - Linkin Park * I Run To You - Lady Antebellum * Run - Nicole Scherzinger Capítulo 21: Arraste-me Para o Inferno * The Broken Ones - Dia Frampton * Dead & Gone - T.I. ft. Justin Timberlake * Carousel - Melanie Martinez Músicas Extras * Wake Me Up - Avicii (Tema da personagem Kethellen - Escolhida pela criadora) * Love is Broken - Mackenzie Phillips (Tema do personagem João - Escolhido pelo criador) * Piloto Automático - Supercombo (Tema do personagem Márcio - Escolhido pelo criador) * Charlie Brown - Coldplay (Tema do personagem Márcio - Escolhido pelo criador) Categoria:Trilhas Sonoras Categoria:Premonição Chronicles